


If

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	If

Sitting in the front room with Morgan balanced on her lap as the child scribbled on a page, Pepper smiled as she tilted her head and showed a curious look as she gestured. “So, I know this is Jo. But who’s her friend?” A giggle as Morgan looked up as she poked her tongue out as she hummed. “It’s not done yet, mommy.” A gentle laugh as Pepper whispered. “But I’m allowed to guess aren’t I?” Morgan nodded, adding a dash of bright yellow to the other figure. Pepper hummed as she considered her guess. “Someone bright…auntie Carol?” Morgan shook her head as she continued to fill in the spaces, choosing other eye-catching shades.

Pepper’s curiosity remained piqued and unsatisfied as she tried to consider her next guess. “Did auntie Wanda get a new costume?” Morgan looked up, a frown as she thought then shook her head again.

A few minutes later as Morgan finished, she jumped off Pepper’s lap and scampered away before her mother could call for her. Bounding up the stairs and down the hallway, Morgan paused before Jocasta’s door and rapped lightly.

As soon as Jocasta opened the door, Morgan thrust her picture overhead. A smile as Jocasta reached down to pat the girl’s cheek. “It’s a wonderful work, Morgan. And who’s my new friend?” A smile as she giggled with an infection squeak. “It’s you and Friday, mommy couldn’t guess oh but you can’t tell me.” Jocasta’s smile remained as she nodded.


End file.
